twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Shape-shifters vs. vampires
Quileute Shape-shifters and vampires have been enemies since a vampire started killing among both Quileute settlements and of their neighbors. History 12th century The unnamed vampire caught two Makah women, whose tribe blamed the Quileutes because they knew the Quileute could change into wolves. In a parley, the Quileute chief managed to convince the Makahs of their non-involvement in the accident, and of the need to find the responsible beast before it struck again. The Quileute chief sent his six children on the hunt, where they caught a sweet scent that burned their noses, and also faint traces of human blood. Their Journey took them so far north that the younger three were sent back to report what had happened to Taha Aki. The elder three brothers never returned. Taha Aki was grief-stricken by his sons' death, and the Makah chief could see that. The two tribes became friendly again. A few year later, two other Makah women disappeared on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, and they went on the hunt again. Eventually, they found the creature and his victims. One of the Makah women was lying on the ground, cold and bloodless, and the other was in the creature's arms with his mouth at her throat. The vampire saw them and snapped the woman's head. The wolves and the vampire started fighting. Yaha Uta's brother quickly became a victim when he underestimated the creatures incredible strength. He attacked the cold man head on and was ripped apart like a doll. The two other brothers were more weary, coming at him from both sides. The wolves found out that they had to reach the very limits of their supernatural strength and speed to keep up with the creature - something that had never been tested before. They found out that only their teeth could damage the man that was harder than a granite rock, and began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them. But the creature learned quickly, and got his hands on one of the wolves. Yaha Uta found an opening in the creature's throat and lunged, tearing his head off. However, even headless, the creature continued to mangle his brother. Yaha Uta ripped him into unrecognizable pieces in a desperate attempt to save the wolf, but in the end he was too late. Yaha Uta carried the cold, stony remains back to the tribe. When the shredded creature began to reassemble itself, The horrified elders burned the remains, gathered the ashes in a number of bags and dispersed them far away, in case the vampire tried to put himself back together again. One was left in the forest, one underground, one near the beach. The last one was tied around the chief's neck so he would know when the vampire would try to resurrect himself. The people lived in fear that The Cold One was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta. Time passed by, until another vampire came into the tribe. Her incredible beauty caused some to fall to their knees in worship, thinking she was a god. She asked something in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded. When a small boy screamed that her smell was burning his nose, one of the Elders near the scene realized what had come among them. He screamed for them to run. She killed him first. Out of the twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach, only two got away because the woman paused to sate her thirst. The survivors immediately went to the council, and, hearing what was in the village, Yaha Uta went to face the Cold Woman. Some of the people had fled to the ships in an attempt to get away, and the woman followed them. Swimming like a shark, she smashed the ships to pieces with her incredible strength, and massacred the people when they fell in the water. She saw the great wolf on the shore and forgot the fleeing swimmers. Swimming so fast she was blurry, she went to stand before Yaha Uta. It was a close fight. The woman was not the warrior that her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone, and there was no one to distract her fury from him. Yaha Uta lost, and Taha Aki screamed in defiance, transforming into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The fight began again. Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him. The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of her young sons beside her, who she knew would all die when their father failed. She ran toward the Cold woman with the dagger held high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from the fight. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that wouldn't even scratch her skin. She was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki, when the third wife fell to her knees at the vampire's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart. Blood spurted from her body, and, unable to resist fresh blood flowing from the dying woman, the vampire turned her attention away from the fight long enough for Taha Aki to close his mouth around her neck. This was not the end of the fight, but watching their mother die in front of them, some of Taha Aki's children phased and aided him in destroying her. Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He laid mourning beside his dead wife for a day, growling whenever someone tried to touch her. After this, he went into the forest and never returned. 20th century The shape-shifters remained, there never being more than three shape-shifters at the time. Vampires came occasionally either alone or in pairs and were usually killed, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes, a wolf would be killed, but they were never again decimated like that first time, as they had learned how to fight the cold ones. Then a larger coven of vampires, the Cullens), came to Forks while Ephraim Black was chief. He caught the vampires, but Carlisle stopped him, talking like a man, and proving that he was not the usual kind of vampire. Realizing the huge wolves had human intelligence, Carlisle offered to make a treaty between them. Ephraim's pack of three was outnumbered, and the Cullens could have easily destroyed the them, so Carlisle had no need to make the offer other than an honest desire to refrain from killing the wolves. For this reason, Ephraim believed he was making a genuine offer, and the treaty was conceived. 21st century Around 70 years later, Ephraim's great-grandson, Jacob Black, imprinted on a half-human, half-vampire hybrid named Renesmee, the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. He also formed two separate wolf packs - the Uley and Black Packs, and made a new treaty with the Cullens as well as a truce due to the law that forbids harming and/or killing a wolf's imprint. Category:Shape-shifters Category:Vampires